


Kuumekiharat

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suomi | Finnish, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Murhe valui pitkin käytäviä, liimasi koristekasvien lehdet vasten runkoa.





	Kuumekiharat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Tämä yrittääpi olla angstipangstia. Fandomia tuntemattomalle: Allura ja Coran heräsivät 10 000 vuoden unesta (pakastimesta) ja saivat tietää, että koko heidän yhteiskuntansa, kansansa, planeettansa oli tuhottu. Alluralla on maagisia kykyjä ja erityinen yhteys Linnaan (joka on heidän avaruusaluksensa). Jaksossa S1E11 "Crystal Venom" Allura joutuu syistä tuhoamaan isänsä hologrammin, johon on istutettu hänen (nyt siis jo kauan sitten kuolleen?) isänsä muistot ja ajatukset etc. joten Allura on voinut jutella isänsä kanssa tähän asti. Ei enää.
> 
> Finin Blujille kiitos varmistelusta <3 Jollelle kiitos olemisesta <3 Virheet ovat edelleen minun!
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu! En tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!

Allura itki, ja Linna itki hänen kanssaan.

Suru hyökyi seinistä. Keith ja Lance tunsivat sen lojuessaan uima-altaan matalassa päässä. Lance ujutti veden alla kätensä Keithin käteen, eikä Keith edes kääntynyt hämmästyneenä katsomaan, puristi vain takaisin. Lohdutti ja haki lohtua pikaisesti kylmenevässä vedessä.

Murhe valui pitkin käytäviä, liimasi koristekasvien lehdet vasten runkoa, Coranin polvet vasten leukaa, kun hän käytävänmutkaan lyyhistyneenä nyyhkytti ääneen. Pelkäsi unohtavansa kuninkaansa. Prinsessansa.

Pidge vaikersi unissaan Hunkin kylkeen käpertyneenä, tämän käsivarsi peiton virkaa toimittaen. Hunk tiukensi otettaan, ja kerrankin leveillä, ystävällisillä kasvoilla ei näkynyt hymyä. Tuttu Linna tuntui mustalta aukolta, se imi kaiken onnellisuuden ja ilon. Pelko vavisutti Hunkia, ja Pidgen silmäkulmat vettyivät.

Shiro istui sänkynsä laidalla ja eli uudelleen Galran kuulusteluja. Näki Sendakin terävät kulmahampaat ja leveän virnistyksen, kylmän keltaisen silmän välkkeen. Tunsi silmittömän kivun selkärangassaan, kun sähköpiiskan koukut pureutuivat ihon läpi ja repivät irrotessaan palasia mukaansa. Olkavartta kivisti siitä kohtaa, mihin synteettinen käsi oli istutettu, ja Shiro näpersi proteesin liukkaan reunan muotoja. Hän halusi upottaa kyntensä lihaansa ja repiä irti väkisin annetun lahjan. Heittää sen ilmalukosta ulos kylmään avaruuteen. Hypätä itse perästä ja kadota, kuten hänen oli jo pitkään luultu tehneen.

Allura itki. Hän itki monituhatvuotista suruaan kansansa puolesta. Itsensä puolesta. Unelmiensa puolesta. Niiden, joista hän ei voinut puhua enää edes isänsä hologrammin kanssa.

Jossain surunsa syövereissä Allura ymmärsi, että oli tehnyt oikein. Hän oli toiminut kuten piti. Kuten oli pakko. Mutta sitten tuska sai jälleen otteensa hänestä, ja kyyneleet vyöryivät jälleen silkkistä pukua kastelemaan.

Allura itki, ja Linna itki hänen kanssaan.


End file.
